Why?
by Kabbish13
Summary: "Why is it that I can have any girl in this village, but the one I want is taken!" His hold on her arms loosened a little and tears began to form in his eyes. "Please...explain it to me..." His lips were inches from hers. "Cause I'm falling apart..."
1. Chapter 1

New story yayy!

Aha warning! Minor OOCness since apparently Sasuke is already in love with our dear Hinata -_-. But don't worry! He's not going to be shouting silly random "I love yous!". In fact, this fic is a little…er…dramatic. Perhaps maybe too dramatic. Oh well.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, etc. – 19

Hinata – 18

Neji – 21

Hiashi – Old as hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Review, discuss, criticize, go on ahead. Just don't bully. No one likes a bully.

* * *

_Team 7…_

Sasuke stared out the window of his dimly lit room. The sky was dark and gloomy, black clouds hovering over like a depressed umbrella. Sasuke's room wasn't happy either. Dark blue walls surrounded him and would shy away in the shadows engulfing it. The only light that could be seen in the house was emanating from his giant widescreen TV plastered on his wall. That, and well if you counted the mounds of bright yellow and very stand outish pink hair sitting in front of his legs.

"Saaaaaasuuuke, I don't get this movie!" Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed. Movie nights were never his favorite. Naruto would whine, complain, and ask stupid questions throughout the whole movie while on the other hand Sakura would cling desperately to his arm, barely noticing the movie as she instead watched _him_ with big, dewy eyes of admiration. All in all, you could say that by the time they left he would need a good night's sleep and probably a bottle of aspirins.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke removed his gaze from his annoying blue eyed teammate and started reminiscing to himself once again. How the blonde couldn't understand such a simple movie, he did not know. It was one of those cheesy romance movies. The guy hates the girl, the girl hates the guy, they are coincidently placed in a situation that suddenly pushes them together, and they fall in love, the end. Like he said, simple.

"Awwww! No! I wanted Peter and Julia to get together!" Sakura put her hands up to her mouth and looked just about ready to burst into tears.

Sasuke shifted his head to look at the screen. He watched, surprised. Peter and Julia were the main characters in the movie. With the constant flirting and definite innuendos, he was almost positive they would have gotten together as a couple. Instead, he watched as a supporting character swept Julia into his arms and laughed merrily as she gave a startled gasp and then burst into a fit of giggles. While they were having their moment, Peter was seen on the far side of the screen, smiling sadly and holding a small flower. Without another glance at the happy couple, Peter trudged away, dropping the flower at his feet, and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky as if to find any sign of hope in his love life. Then the movie ended.

As the credits rolled, Sasuke's room got considerably darker. It's probably going on about 11 o' clock. Yawning, Sasuke flipped the lights back on and switched the TV off.

"Hn. How lame."

Sakura gave him a look of disbelief. "Lame? That movie was incredible! It was so powerful and heartbreaking!"

Sasuke just shrugged. "It was too complicated. They should've just gotten together and gone on with their lives." Naruto frowned.

"Well," he started slowly. "Maybe the director wasn't looking for that direction. Maybe, he's trying to state that not all love stories are fairy tales and that the guy doesn't always get the girl."

Sasuke gave him a wary glance. "Hn." He turned back around and headed into his kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hn? Teme! Speak some damn English for a change!" Sasuke glared at the blonde, irritated.

"Dobe. Learn to keep your voice down for a change. Even better, sew your mouth shut. God knows how many headaches I could do without."

"Screw you, bastard! I'll shut up when you stop grunting like a gorilla!"

"Hn. Your one to talk. You look like one."

"WHAT? TEME!" Sakura pinched the sides of her eyes. Those two could get really annoying when they fight.

"Guys, guys. You're both pretty. Can someone take me home now? My parents will be worried about me." Her eyes looked up hopefully to Sasuke.

"I'll take you home, Sakura! You can count on me!" She groaned and shot a deadly glare in Naruto's direction. Sasuke smirked as he sipped delicately on his glass. Shaking his head at the two, he pushed them out of the house just as soon as they started bickering. Closing the door, he gave out a relieved sigh.

His relief soon turned to a slight feeling of loneliness. Even if Naruto and Sakura got on his nerves, they were company. After all, company is definitely preferred to the solemn silence in his home and the dreaded memories that followed it. He went back into his bedroom and sat between his TV and the bed. He watched the movie again. There had to be something he missed. Some sort of argument, perhaps? Maybe a secret revealed?

No. He hadn't misinterpreted at all. He frowned deeply at the now blank screen. Climbing into his bed, he lay down on his pillow, eyes still wide awake.

This movie…was ridiculous. The girl had willingly left her boyfriend heartbroken and had instead chased after some person she knew almost nothing about. It unsettled him. Did people do this to their lovers? Even to him, it seemed kind of cruel. He contemplated it in his mind for a little bit and decided on his answer.

_Only the weak can't handle a relationship. So I guess Peter wasn't the stronger lover._

Sasuke rolled onto his side and drifted into sleep. No way was there an exception for being submissive in a healthy relationship.

* * *

_7 years later…._

Sasuke groaned as sunlight seeped into his eyes and the ringing of his alarm clock stung his ears. He silenced it with a sharp tap. Grunting, he made his way into the bathroom and took a shower. Coming out, he pulled on a pair of onyx jeans that matched his hair. He then slipped on a Guns N' Roses t-shirt with a rose and two guns pointing in opposite directions. As he clambered out into the hallway, he wasn't surprised to see a tall, blonde haired guy sitting in his kitchen, sipping on a cup of orange juice while reading a comic book.

When the male noticed him, he gave him a wide grin and closed his comic book. Sasuke grunted and looked in his refrigerator to look for something to eat. Ham, eggs, and toast. Perfect. Just what he's had for the past 3 months.

"Brought you your pitch black, totally gross, utter horror of a cup of coffee." Naruto teased. Sasuke glared but continued eating. Sometimes it was just easier to ignore his ex-teammate. He glanced uninterestedly to see what he was wearing. A white t –shirt with some blue jeans. Good. The fewer stares they were given the better.

Scooping up the remains of his breakfast, Sasuke started on his cup of coffee. He sighed pleasurably as its dark, rich taste flowed freely down his throat AND went even more downwards to his lean stomach to spread warmth.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Ever since he had introduced Sasuke to miss lady Starbucks, the teme had been addicted to the nasty crap. Coffee was good in all, but Naruto preferred the salty and soothing taste of ramen. He practically drooled at the thought of a bowl of Ichiraku's special miso ramen.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Sasuke looked up from his coffee and glared at Naruto.

"Hn. The same we've been doing the other days…"

Naruto looked up hopefully. "Train?"

Sasuke scowled and set down his coffee so hard it started to spill out. Naruto looked down at the coffee table in defeat. He sighed, raising his hands up in a submissive pose, and walked out the doorway. No point arguing. Another walk in the forest it is.

Sasuke glared heavily at his now soaked table. Things were so very different. If only…

He shook his head. No time to get caught up in the past now. He followed Naruto soon afterwards. He smiled softly to himself as he closed the door. _I wonder if I'll get to see _her_ today…_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sighed happily as he walked in the clearing. Yes, this is where he needed to be. Out in the bright sunshine, blue skies, and crisp air. The weather wasn't going to last forever this way, however; reports of rain had been spreading all around Konoha. Whistling, he moved with a skip in his step to the old donut shop. Glares were sent to him from almost everyone around him, but he didn't care. He was used to them again (a/n …again? *hint*).

Sasuke stormed through the streets with a heavy scowl plastered on his face. He was given looks of distrust and fear every once in a while, but Naruto…the looks they gave him were pure hatred. He growled in his throat as he watched someone bump into Naruto harshly, almost knocking him to the ground. Even worse, Naruto seemed unfazed by it and continued as if he was merely tapped lightly.

_It was an accident…why can't these stupid villagers let it go…_

Sasuke waited outside as Naruto went to get his donut. He always hated this place. Not only did he not like sweets, but the owner was absolutely horrid to Naruto. If Naruto wasn't a paying customer, Sasuke was sure he would have treated him like a mound of dirt.

Sasuke didn't have to wait too long. Naruto came out soon after. He held no donut. Sheepishly, he rubbed his head and gave him a nervous smile.

"I-I guess I really wasn't in the mood for a donut." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. Turning around, he didn't notice the sign that Naruto had intentionally been trying to block.

It read, "No demons allowed."

* * *

Sasuke watched, amused, as Naruto tried to walk with his eyes closed. He eventually ran into a tree. Smirking as he watched Naruto whine about the pain in his forehead, he decided to take a break from their walk and sat down. Naruto instantly perked up.

"Oh Sasuke! I forgot to ask! How are you and Hinata?" Sasuke bristled. Clearing his throat, he turned to look in the opposite direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Naruto glared suspiciously at him. "Well I do. The other day, you said that you liked her and would ask her out. Well?"

Sasuke looked at the ground for a long while. Naruto got the message. He sighed.

"Damn you, you stupid teme. You know, she's not going to be available forever." Sasuke shrugged. Like he didn't know that. He had seen the looks Hinata's been getting. Not exactly innocent looks, either.

Sasuke frowned. "I know, dobe. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her."

"Oh, what time is that? In a decade?" Naruto retorted. "Saucy, you need to tell her now. You've had a crush on her for like what, ten years now? It's ridiculous! I mean, I told Sakura my feelings…" Naruto's voice trailed off after saying her name.

"Oh, and look how that went." Sasuke muttered sarcastically. Naruto heard it. His face saddened and he distracted himself with a blade of grass. Sasuke instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry…I forget…it's just that…well…" Sasuke couldn't think of any other reason why he was so moody. "I guess I don't like my nickname, Saucy." He shrugged lamely. Naruto smirked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry, _Saucy, _but it stays."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme."

"Idiot."

"Duck's ass."

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto only laughed.

"So anyways, don't try to change the subject. Why won't you date Hinata?" Sasuke glanced up at the tree's leaves, collecting all his thoughts and debating on how to say them. He grabbed a leaf between his forefinger and thumb.

"Dobe, it should be obvious. There are so many reasons why we _can't _be together. The first being that I'm an Uchiha and she's a Hyuuga. Our clans absolutely hate each other. Hiashi would rather have Hinata date a rat than me."

Naruto scoffed. "Forget Hiashi. He's a hard ass on everyone, including Hinata. The guy's got a humongous stick up his ass."

"Second, I'm completely untrustworthy according to the people of Konoha. Ever since I left the village and you brought me back…"

Naruto stopped him. He stated softly, "They won't find you untrustworthy forever, you know…plus, I've heard from Hinata herself that she doesn't seem to think you're a traitor. Just maybe misunderstood."

Sasuke's hope went up a little at this. Sometimes, the dobe could really cheer him up. That still didn't stop him from continuing his reasons.

"But there is the uttermost important reason."

"Which is…?"

Sasuke let the leaf go in his hand. It danced with the wind, twirling and fluttering upwards like a ballerina. "Naruto…we're complete strangers to one another. If anything, we've talked once much less held a full blown conversation…"

"You've talked to her before though. A lot more too."

"Hn. That doesn't count. She doesn't remember me."

Naruto grabbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you know everything about her."

"Yet she knows nothing about me."

"You're the only one who knows she likes mochi."

"Only because I stalked her pretty much all over town. I never bothered to ask."

Naruto groaned irritably. "Teme, we're going around in circles! If you ask me, these sound a lot more like excuses than reasons. If you think you guys are barely acquaintances, why don't you just request to spend more time together?"

Sasuke snapped. "Because I'm afraid of being rejected!" He was standing up, glaring furiously at the very daring blonde. Naruto looked up, startled at his best friend's reaction. Sasuke eventually calmed down and slumped to the ground.

"What's the use? Hinata will never know how much I like her. I can barely talk to her because I'm so nervous. She'll never know…" He glared down at the ground, silent.

In front of him, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He hated seeing the only person who acknowledged his presence so defeated.

"Well, if you can't tell her…" He fixed Sasuke's eyes to be in level with his.

"…then prove it to her." Sasuke stared at him, transfixed.

"Show her how much you care for her. Prove to her that she's worth it." Naruto smiled genuinely at him. Without another word he left Sasuke to his thoughts.

* * *

_Prove it to her._

Naruto's words rang deep into his mind. He wandered aimlessly in the streets of Konoha, occasionally bumping into another person. The sky was slightly darker now, the sun shielded by the shifting gray clouds.

_Prove it to her? How can I? I'm just so…Uchiha…_

This thought may have sounded childish, but it was so true. Uchihas weren't well known for showing affection to the ones the love. Sasuke could tell right off from his mother and father's interactions. The stoic man rarely gave any indication that he even _had _a wife. His mother the same, although her personality was bubbly and encouraging.

"A-ano! S-sasuke-san!"

Sasuke's head whipped around so fast he gave himself whiplash. Cringing, he massaged the injured area with his hand while glaring softly at his not so obvious interest.

Hinata stood in front of him, glowing and pure as usual. Her raven hairr came all the way down to her waist, flowing from her head like graceful water. Her pale, lavender eyes were wide and genuine, staring prettily at him. She wore a headband around her neck, which was exposed despite her overly large hoodie showing pale, soft flesh. Unlike her hoodie, which concealed her upper body, her jeans hugged her curves suggestively. Sasuke forced himself to look back up to her, eyes lingering maybe a second too long.

He scowled to the person next to her. Shino. As silent and stoic as himself, yet she could make eye contact and talk to him like she would talk to the girls. Now, her eyes were cast off to the side and she looked uncomfortable.

_Wow, am I really that intimidating? _He pondered over this for a moment and decided to stop glaring. He put on a slightly bored expression.

"U-um, g-good morning…" She said quietly. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. For the first time in his life, he was tongue tied. He felt aggravated and slightly embarrassed. Uchihas never get tongue tied! He took his anger out on Shino.

Poor Shino could almost see fire coming out of the Uchiha's eyes. He gulped. He looked absolutely murderous.

Hinata fidgeted in her shoes. She had other things to do and someone to meet with, so she was getting slightly impatient. Sighing softly, she mumbled a quiet apology and turned to go back in the other direction.

"Wait."

She turned around quickly, afraid that she had somehow offended him. She stared silently at the ground.

"Um…hi…"

"H-hi…"

"…"

"…"

Sasuke wanted to slap himself in the head. _I'm an idiot. Of course she's uncomfortable. I'm not starting anything._

"W-well if t-that's all Sasuke-san, I r-really need t-to be g-going…"

Sasuke grabbed her hand desperately. "No, wait! I'm not finished!"

Hinata jumped, startled. She started to blush furiously. "A-ano?"

"Um…well…" He sighed and looked down to his left, his ears turning slightly red from embarrassment. He took a deep breath. "I was wondering…if we could catch up some time…and get to know each other…" Hinata gave him a shocked look. She smiled at him shyly.

"A-ano…I would l-like that very m-much, S-Sasuke-san." Sasuke smiled softly from beneath his bangs. Shino saw this and gave him a knowing smirk.

_Hmm…how interesting, indeed…_

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru walked in from the front gates, yawning widely. A three month mission could make anyone tired.

_How troublesome…_

"Aww! Sasuke! Don't be like that!"

"Shut the hell up, baka! I don't want to hear it!"

"But Saaaasssuuuukee! I wasn't spying! And that wasn't a camera!" Naruto hid the black thing behind his back.

"Screw you!" Sasuke flipped him off.

Shikamaru sighed. This is what Konoha is like. This is what he came home to.

_Oh home, sweet home…_

Naruto and Sasuke forgot about their argument when they spotted Shikamaru.

Naruto looked delighted. "Shika!" He ran his way over to him. Sasuke walked, glaring angrily with hands stuffed in pockets. Shikmaru looked warily at the hyper blonde and yawned.

"Still as energetic as ever I see."

"Damn right! How was the mission? Where did you guys go? Why did it take so long?" Shikamaru stared at him. He was avoiding the question he knew he would desperately want to ask.

"…Ah, how…is she…?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke froze up. Shikamaru glared silently at the ground for a few moments.

"…She's fine." He clenched his teeth. He watched as Naruto started to fidget in front of him. Sasuke remained as impassive as ever. Still, Shikamaru frowned at him. His eyes said differently. They looked…sad. And shockingly guilty. He would have to question the Uchiha later.

"And…the—"

Shikamaru said impatiently, "Yes, yes the baby's fine too." Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke was no longer even acknowledging their conversation. Shikamaru wondered if Sasuke knew. Knew about Sakura. Knew about the baby.

Knew about the abortion.

* * *

"…The mission went great. It was an A ranked mission to protect the Rain Village. Thugs from nearby were terrorizing them. It took so long because on our way we were ambushed. Other than that, nothing too big." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. Naruto nodded.

"Well, that's great!" He pondered over something for a minute. "…Was Sakura hurt…?"

Shikamaru gave him a stern look. "Naruto…"

Naruto sighed irritably. "I know, I know! It's not like that. I just want to check up on her." His eyes saddened. "I'm not in love with her anymore…" Sasuke fidgeted behind him.

"I think we should go now." All around them the villagers were giving them dirty looks. No matter how casual Naruto would look, he would still be picked out and glared at. It made Sasuke uncomfortable.

Shikamaru nodded. "Okay, I'll see you around then." He walked off in the direction of the Hokage's headquarters, hand waving casually in the air signaling them goodbye. Naruto and Sasuke waved back and started on their way.

* * *

"Well that was nice, seeing Shikamaru." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged in response.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to sprint ahead. Ignoring the glares that were thrown at him, he ran, laughing merrily and trying to stay as positive as possible.

Sasuke watched from afar in bemusement as his friend tried to chase a bird down. He hoped it could be like this forever. With Naruto happy and himself, well, being himself. And maybe a few adjustments too. For instance, Hinata actually liking him back.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. I guess Mother Nature had other plans for him, however.

The sky was now a dark, dark gray.

Naruto still had bounds of energy left and kept sprinting. He closed his eyes, arms outspread, enjoying the time outside and letting the chilly air cool his now burning skin.

"OOF!" He promptly landed on his behind. _Note to self: Watch road while running. Results of not doing so could be hazardous…_

Slowly, he tilted his head up to apologize to the person he ran into, and froze. He stared, eyes wide and lips trembling. No. It couldn't be. He gulped.

_Sakura…_

"Naruto…" Said person glared down at the blonde in front of her. Her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Sa…kur…a?" He said dumbly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're in my way." Naruto blinked. He then looked at the ground sadly. It's been months since they've last talked. Couldn't she try and see the bright side of their situation?

"Sakura…can we talk…about the…you kn—"

"No." Her words were curt and harsh. Naruto winced. He got up from his position and glared at her.

"Sakura, this can't go on—"

"Don't care."

"You can't just act like this isn't some big deal—"

"Watch me."

Naruto snapped. "THIS IS MY BABY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I SHOULD HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO AT LEAST SPEND SOME TIME WITH HIM!"

Sakura glared at him coldly. "Oh, you should be spending time alright. But it definitely isn't with the thing inside my belly." Naruto flinched, eyes growing wide with shock.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing….**_

_**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in…**_

He stammered, "H-How…who..told—"

"Word spreads quickly around Konoha, Kyuubi." Naruto growled.

"Stop—"

"What's the matter, _Kyuubi?_ Didn't think I'd hear how you lost control?"

"Please—"

"How you unleashed that fucking demon inside of you?"

"Don't—"

"How you killed half of the villagers? Including Tsunade? Including Chouji?"

"Sakura, no—"

"Including my parents?"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!" Naruto's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

_**Cause I got time while she's got freedom….**_

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Without looking back, he ran. Ran as far away from her as possible. He couldn't relive the memories that flashed through his mind. The dead bodies scattered all around him. The blood on his hands. He couldn't. He ran building to building, leaving Sasuke alone on the streets and not knowing where he was.

_**Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even….**_

The sky was almost pitch black and droplets of water were starting to fall.

* * *

Sasuke wandered through the streets, wondering where Naruto had gone. _I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble…_

He stopped in front of a café. Sitting at a table, he noticed it was sprinkling. He shrugged and put his attention on the people scrambling for cover. He smirked. He never minded rain. It was like being in a big, open shower. He loved it.

Suddenly, he spotted a silhouette in the distance. His eyes widened profusely.

_What the hell was Hinata doing out in the rain? _Not that he wasn't happy to see her, but she might catch a cold.

She was walking towards him. He started to fidget. Could it be that she wanted to talk to him? He unconsciously tried to fix his wet hair. He tried to get rid of the scowl on his face. The more pleasant he looked, the more comfortable she'd be around him.

"Hinata! Hey!" Sasuke groaned. Of course. He had gotten his hopes up way too high. Of course she would be walking over here only to talk to Kiba. She was friends with him.

_Friends, _he mused to himself. Hinata had wanted to take up his proposition. He smirked quietly to himself. He had some sort of chance, didn't he?

He got up from where he was standing and teleported up on the roof. He'll have to settle from watching her from afar.

He stood watching for a minute. They seemed to be talking about the weather and such. Nothing really interesting. He was paying more attention to Hinata than really Kiba, anyway. His eyes narrowed however when Kiba supposedly said something that made her blush. He scowled.

To his immense surprise, Hinata flashed him a wide grin and took Kiba's hands. Kiba had a wolfish grin plastered on his face. Sasuke was leaning heavily over the top of the roof. What was going on? What interaction was happening? Why is she-?

Sasuke stiffened. He ceased breathing for a moment. Sudden flashbacks ran through his head.

Ba-thump

"_Play with me, Sasuke!" She flashed him a shy smile._

_He returned the smile and ran to catch up with the cute and blushing girl._

Ba-thump

"_YOU LIKE HINATA?"  
"Shut up, baka! People will hear you."_

"_But! Why now?"_

"_What do you mean, why now? I've always liked her."_

_Naruto fainted._

Ba-THUMP

"_When are you going to tell her your feelings?"_

"_I'm leaning towards…never."_

ba-thump…

"_You know, she's not going to be available forever."_

ba….

Sasuke watched as his whole world came crashing down. His crush. His first crush. His ONLY crush. He watched helplessly as she leaned forward. Watched as their lips touched. Watched their lips move together, like a dance. Her lips. God he can't remember how many times he had fantasized about them. He imagined them so soft, so pink, and so pure.

He watched as Kiba and Hinata made out in front of him.

The rain was pouring heavily now. The two didn't seem to notice. It only added onto the romantic scene.

Sasuke felt his walls begin to crumble, and for once, he wanted show someone his non-stoic self, a totally different person that only Naruto would know. He especially wanted to show it to her.

He felt water cascade down his cheek. He licked at it. Salty. _Tears…._

He glanced up at the sky. It shed tears along with him, crying for his loss while at the same time mocking him. He had messed up. Big time. Admiring from afar when he could have took the initiative to start up a conversation. To become acquaintances. Friends. _Lovers._

He ran.

_**What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you…**_

As Sasuke ran, he didn't notice Naruto. Naruto had seen the whole thing and felt anger boil within him. _The fucker! He knew! He FUCKING knew! _

His realization was confirmed when Kiba flashed him a sly smirk and a wink.

Naruto watched his best friend run away. He didn't stop him. He was emotionally exhausted himself and could only hope Sasuke would get through this. _Sasuke…_

_**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay…**_

Sasuke made it to his home, and went down on his knees, holding his hair. Why was everything so fucking messed up? His whole body trembled and he broke down into sobs.

_**I'm falling to piiiieeecess, yeah…**_

_**I'm falling to piiiieeeceess, yeah…**_

He couldn't take it anymore. Naruto's attack on the village. His return and betrayal. Sakura's lies and pregnancy. How everyone treated him and Naruto. His obsession with Hinata. He broke down, shattering like glass.

_**I'm falling to piiiiiieeeeeces….**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

His sobs became quieter. His eyelids drooped tiredly. How low the mighty Uchiha has fallen. All for a girl. He didn't care though. He just felt so…

* * *

Naruto sat in his isolated spot, on the swing set. He watched the sky turn a dark blue and blend in with the bright stars. He dropped his gaze sadly to the ground. He felt so…

* * *

Alone.

_**I'm falling to piiiiieeeceess**_

_**(Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Break Even by The Script.**

Love that song

Review please! Sorry Sasuke is so OOC


	2. Missed His Chance

**Kamoki-Hygerioshi: Just to answer your question, in the first part, it is a flashback. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are Genin here so they would be about 12 years old. **

**WaveMasterYami: I'll keep that in mind. ;) No biggie.**

**And thanks to the rest of my reviewers! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Review please!

* * *

Shikamaru clambered his way into the Hokage's room. His brow was furrowed in deep thought. He hadn't seen Kohona in months and yet he felt like there was something going on that he didn't know about. While walking down streets, he noticed destroyed houses and stores that the citizens were trying to restructure. The villagers all looked glum and sort of anxious. Even the weather had been hectic. A storm had just started as he had walked into the building.

_Yes, these really are weird times…_

Sighing, he knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in." Shikamaru froze up. That voice was too deep to be Tsunade's voice. Way too deep. Cautiously, he opened the door and peeked slowly around the corner. His jaw dropped.

"YOU?"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Naruto burst out of his house and stomped angrily into the streets of Konoha. A growl escaped his throat as he searched for his prey. The villagers gave him nervous glares, scared that Kyuubi would escape. Naruto ignored them. He swerved his way into Team 8's training grounds. His eyes narrowed seeing Hinata and Kiba holding hands. His anger went up even more seeing some of his friends congratulating them.

"Hehe, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Congrats, congrats!"

"Kiba, treat her good now!"

"Cause if you don't, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto flinched when hearing Sakura's voice. Shrugging, he decided it was best to ignore her. He walked into the open, smiling widely.

Sakura sent him a murderous glare. Lee scoffed and faced away from him. Shino simply shrugged, and Ino stared blankly at him. Kiba smirked at the blonde, and pulled Hinata closer to his body. She blushed.

That did it for Naruto. Not saying a word and still grinning widely, he practically ripped Kiba's hand from Hinata's and dragged him onto the far side of the fields. Out of earshot, he rounded on Kiba.

"YOU FUCKER!" Kiba rolled his eyes. If he was going to yell, they should have just stayed where they were.

"YOU STUPID, LYING, CONIVING, PIECE OF SHIT! YOU _KNEW, _DAMN YOU! You _knew!"_

Kiba merely raised an eyebrow, still smirking at the fuming blonde. "Know what?" he asked innocently.

"DON'T START THAT CRAP ON ME, YOU BASTARD! I know your little game and I'm warning you to cut it out!" Naruto glared at him. He was this close to punching him in the face. Kiba frowned at him.

"It's no game, Naruto. I just want to date Hinata," Kiba smirked. "You act like I'm not attracted to the girl. She's hot. Really hot. Curvy, big boobs, and a shy personality wrapped in one package. I could totally dominate her." He licked his lips. "No wonder the Uchiha likes her…"

Naruto scowled at him, disgusted. "Pervert! I don't want to hear it! Sasuke likes her for a whole different reason and you just take her away!"

Kiba scoffed. "Did I really just hear that? _I_ took her away? Get real, Naruto. While the Uchiha crybaby's whimpering in his house, longing for Hinata, the Top Dog is on the move and prowling for some hot chicks."

"That's not the point! Sasuke's just shy and a little afraid of being rejected! You knew that he had a long time crush on her! You knew he wanted the rest of Rookie Nine to back off! And yet, you totally betray him! What kind of friend are you?"

Kiba glared at him. "The non-friend one. Me and Sasuke were never friends to begin with, baka. Why would I listen to him? I wanted Hinata, I got Hinata. Life's tough. Face it Naruto. Sasuke missed his chance. If he really liked her, he would have asked her out a long time ago and then maybe I would've backed off. But he was too late. Bye, Naruto. I have a girlfriend who's waiting on me." And with that Kiba strode off back to his group.

Naruto glared at his back. _Damn that dog, damn him! I'm gonna have to check up on Sasuke…_

He turned in the other direction, hands stuffed in jean pockets. Ino popped out from her hiding spot, eyes trained on Naruto. She couldn't help but feel sorry for both him and Sasuke. They were going through so much.

_I think I'll try and be a little nicer to those two…_ Her eyes saddened. _I can't entirely blame Naruto for killing my teammate. After all, when you find out your girlfriend whom you had a baby with was cheating on you, of course you would sort of lose control…_

_Though I had wished he had been more careful…_

With that, she returned to her group, not saying a word to Kiba and giving Hinata peculiar glances, like she had something important to tell her.

* * *

Shikamaru sat drinking his coffee in a daze. It would seem that he had missed out on a _lot _of things going around in Konoha. Yesterday proved that by a mile.

_Flashback_

"_YOU?" Shikamaru stared at the person in front of him, mouth wide open. He was possibly seeing things? Should he go to the hospital? Yes, he should because there was no way in all of the universes that the person sitting in front of him was…_

"_Nara, please close your mouth and sit down. I will inform you of all that is going on," Hiashi stated. Shikamaru groaned. Huffing a little, he plucked himself down into a chair. _

"_Now you can ask me your questions."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Hiashi rubbed his temple irritably. Shikamaru had gotten up, looking like a wild animal. _

"_Sit down!" Shikamaru complied. _

"_Hn. For you, maybe it's better to start from the beginning." Shikamaru nodded slowly, a bored expression flashing upon his features once again._

"_Before you left, Sasuke had returned to the village. He announced his brother, Itachi, to be dead and that Akatsuki was currently rebuilding. Tsunade found him trustworthy and told him he would be able to be put on missions again in about a year. He was not, however, allowed to train." Shikamaru remained silent._

"_With that out of the way, we move on to Naruto. His arrival with the Uchiha made many of the villagers very pleased. He was considered a hero and many thought he would be the next Hokage. None would have thought he would have turned into a criminal."_

_Shikamaru's interest perked up at this. "Criminal?" He questioned quietly. Hiashi nodded stiffly._

"_Once he came back, the pink haired teammate of his started actually acknowledging him for once and soon they began dating. Many thought that they would make a great couple and sooner or later get married. That was not the case. I'm sure you had heard of their unborn child by now." Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. Shikamaru's face turned sour._

"_Quite. They got drunk, Sakura woke up in Naruto's bed. Two weeks later, she finds out she's pregnant and dumps him, breaking his heart. And unbeknown to Naruto, she claims to have aborted his child. Anything else?" Hiashi looked surprised at the statement of abortion but said nothing about it._

_He continued, "Yes. But there was more to it. While you were gone, Naruto had found out from Ino Yamanaka that Sakura had been cheating on him with Lee." Shikamaru glared silently at the wall._

"_He went hysterical. He first went to Lee, who in turn told him sadly that he was not the only person cheating with Sakura. He found out that there had been at least 8 guys. He became depressed. Word soon spread about his relationship with a whore and the village became disgusted with him. Finding yet another reason to hate him, they defiled his home, forcing him to live with the Uchiha. Then…he lost it…"_

_Hiashi was silent for a moment. Shikamaru held his breath, knowing that what he was going to hear was going to be painful._

"_Kyuubi escaped, almost completely. The village was in shambles. Shinobi after shinobi were killed. Half of the villagers are lost to this tragedy." Shikamaru stared at him. He couldn't believe it. _

"_Anyone I know…?" Hiashi sighed._

"_Yes. Tsunade was unfortunately killed in battle. As well as your partner, Chouji Akimichi." Shikamaru closed his eyes and began taking slow, shallow breaths. Shaking, he brought his hands to his face and kept them there for a while, silent tears escaping._

_Why? Why Chouji? Why this? Why now?_

"_I was chosen to take the place of Tsunade, thus making me the 6__th__ Hokage." Shikamaru slowly looked up._

"_And Naruto?"_

_Hiashi folded his hands across his chest, looking Shikamaru dead in the eye. "The council had taken in consideration that Naruto was under a lot of stress, but nonetheless his crime was unacceptable. Naruto was charged with genocide and homicide. If he were to endanger this village again, which I assure you he won't, he would be killed on sight. And to add onto his punishment, Naruto is expelled from the shinobi ranks and can never be a ninja again."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared dejectedly at his ceiling. His vision was swerved, making dots appear in his eyes and his room to spin around him. He was still on the ground where he had broken down yesterday. He made an attempt to move his arms but found them to weigh down on him like lead.

His eyes drooped sadly. He had no intention of getting up. Moving as slow as a tortoise, he lay on his side, eyes closed. Everything was so dark and sad. What was the use of overexerting his eyes?

_**I am colorblind**_

_**Coffee black and egg white**_

Sasuke's ears rung and his lips felt dry. He tried licking them, only to find that his tongue muscles were not cooperating. Sighing, he went back to lying still.

_**Pull me out from inside**_

"Teme!" Sasuke groaned as sunlight entered his vision. In front of him, Naruto looked down at his best friend in shock. He looked like _shit._

His hair was disheveled and all over the place. His clothes were wrinkly and soaked with tears. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. To add on even more to his pitiful state, he was laying on the freakin ground.

"S-Sasuke! Come on, man. Let's get you outside. Some good ol' sunshine and a nice warm breeze will cheer you up." He lifted Sasuke up by the shoulders and steered him to the door.

_**I am ready, I am ready**_

_**I am ready, I am**_

"We gotta get you happy, dattebayo! Forget Kiba's stupid ass! Forget her! There's more sea in the fish (Sasuke rolled his eyes)! Forget Hinata!"

Sasuke instantly froze up. Looking down at the ground, he pried Naruto's fingers off his shoulders and retreated into his bedroom.

_**Taffy stuck and tongue tied**_

_**Stutters shook and uptight**_

"Sasuke! Come back! What did I do?" Naruto followed and found a depressed Uchiha hidden under piles of blanket.

"Dobe…" a hoarse voice came from the blanket. Naruto rolled his eyes and pounced on the lump. A groan was heard.

"Sasuke. You can't do this to yourself. Heartbreak isn't so bad. You'll get over it in time and find someone new." Naruto tried cheering him up. An eye popped up from an opening and a glare was given.

"Dobe…I don't want anyone new," Sasuke said stubbornly. He turned over to his side, taking Naruto with him and sending him to the ground.

_**Pull me out from inside**_

"Ouch! Teme!" Naruto glared angrily at the duckbutt of hair. When no response came, he sighed and decided to try a different approach.

"…How does this make you feel?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.

" Baka. This isn't an episode of _Dr. Phil._" Naruto shrugged. Sasuke snorted and got out of bed, putting on his sandals. He wanted to be alone right now.

_**I am ready, I am ready,**_

_**I am ready**_

"…You still didn't answer my question…" Sasuke stopped at the doorway. He hesitated for a moment.

"…I feel fine." With that he headed out. Naruto sighed dejectedly.

_**I am… fine…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke had been wandering around Konoha for the whole day. Not really knowing where he was going, he bumped into many people and was probably yelled at. Like he cared at the moment. Day soon turned into night and Sasuke felt it the right time to visit his favorite place. Sasuke walked slowly into a small meadow. He always liked coming here to think and to watch the stars above him. It really was breathtaking. From below, it seemed the stars lit up the world and danced merrily along the sky. Sometimes when Sasuke was in a good mood, he would bring his Ipod and train here, listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City. It was one of his favorite songs.

He sighed, curling up into the soft, dewy grass. He wasn't in such a good mood now.

"Momma, who's that?" Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. Unfortunately, his spot wasn't exactly isolated and a few people passed by from time to time.

The mother gave him a fearful look. Grabbing her son's hand, she walked faster, whispering urgently, "That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's a very dangerous man. He's friends with a freak." Sasuke opened one eye at this statement and glared coldly at her. She squeaked and practically ran off with her small child clinging to her waist.

_I wish people would stop treating Naruto so harshly. I understand their anger, but it really isn't his fault. If anything, they should put the blame on Sakura. _His eyes narrowed. _She started all of this. Toying with his heart, the most fragile thing in his body. _He turned to face the skies._ Still, there is something that is bothering me about that whole situation…something seemed off…I wonder…_

_If Naruto hadn't really activated Kyuubi by himself…_

"Hinata!" Sasuke's insides squirmed. He turned on his side, just to see Kiba and Hinata walk hand in hand over in his direction. He groaned inwardly. Sighing, he decided it was best to pretend he didn't see them and glanced back up at the stars.

"Uchiha." He glared at the offending human blocking his view of a starry night.

"Inuzuka." The offending human only flashed a smirk.

"Ah! S-Sasuke-san!" Sasuke took his eyes away from Kiba's and focused on his undying affection.

"Hn. Hello Hinata." Hinata fidgeted and started to fiddle with her fingers. Kiba caught her jitteriness and decided to really rub it in the bastard's face. Winking and flashing Hinata a sexy grin, he grabbed her from behind and twirled her around merrily. Sasuke scowled at him.

_I'm having de ja vu_…(1)

"Hey Uchiha! Have you heard the news?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't need to keep up with it. I'm not old, like you." Kiba frowned darkly at him. Hinata giggled lightly behind her hand, making Sasuke's cold heart skip a beat.

"Well you should. Why don't you tell him the great news, Hinata-hime?" Hinata blushed heavily. Sasuke's smirk faltered, knowing Kiba's full intention.

"M-me and K-Kiba are d-d-dating…" Hinata said shyly to him. Sasuke nodded stiffly to her and turned his gaze back to the stars. His eyes saddened. _They were so beautiful…_

_And yet so far away…_

Kiba grinned mightily at him, hoping for a sign that he was jealous. He found none. Scowling, he looked up to see what that damned Uchiha was looking at. Seeing her boyfriend's irritation, she looked to where he was looking too.

"Kiba, what a-are we looking at?" Kiba shrugged.

"Simply looking to where that bastard's looking."

"Kiba!" Hinata scolded. "Sasuke-san i-is not a b-bastard." Sasuke peeked behind his bangs to give her a small glance.

"Sasuke." Hinata blinked.

"H-huh?"

"Sasuke. Not Sasuke-san. Just Sasuke. I hate being so formal." With that he directed his eyes back to brightly lit sky. Hinata blushed.

"U-um…okay…S-S-Sasuke…" He smiled softly beneath his bangs. Kiba was not pleased.

"Hmph! What are you looking for up there anyway?" Sasuke shrugged, dusting his pants and ridding himself of any grass. Hands stuffed in pockets, he casually called out,

"Hope." Waving slightly, he moved down the meadow to the old academy to relive some memories.

* * *

_**I am covered in skin**_

_**No one gets to come in**_

Sasuke felt his depression begin to seep back in. Sighing moodily, he leaned against a tree and looked up at his old school. Where he met her…

_**Pull me out from inside**_

He slowly went down to the ground and began to pick lazily at a couple of weeds. He had been a fool back then.

_**I am folded, and unfolded**_

_**And unfolding**_

He felt his legs become weak. His depression had finally set in again. He didn't want to move. Just wallow in self pity.

And self hatred.

_**I am…**_

He watched memories unfold before his very eyes, his past becoming clearer and clearer. He felt himself ridding reality and going back to a time where things made very little sense. But in a way, it was good.

He was a kid again.

_**Color…blind…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Colorblind by Counting Crows. Very depressing song (at least to me…)**

(1) Reference to the movie in first chapter. By the way, not a real movie lol Just made it up

Reviews


	3. The Price of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Next chapter!

**Just to let you know, this chapter is a collection of Sasuke's memories; however, the first part (Sasuke at age 5) is a memory that can't be remembered (basically, Sasuke is NOT collecting it). I just put that in to show that they have met even before the academy. Don't really know why, I guess just to add more umff to the chemistry between him and Hinata. Plus, it will play somewhat of a role in the future. **** You'll see.**

Review please!

* * *

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Sasuke, age 5, burst from out of his room, his little feet scampering across the wooden boards. Itachi chuckled, seeing his younger brother flushed with excitement and smiling happily at him in admiration. _

"_Onii-chan! Guest what?" Sasuke began to rock back and forth on his toes, grinning at his older brother. Itachi smiled kindly at him._

_Lifting an eyebrow, Itachi replied, "Little brother, you know I do not like to play guessing games." Sasuke rubbed his duck butt hair sheepishly._

"_Right, sorry onii-chan. Daddy is bringing someone very special to visit!" Sasuke's eyes lit up. "And the person he's bringing over has someone I can play with! Isn't that great?" Itachi shook his head at his bubbly brother. _

"_What fun." Sasuke giggled lightly at Itachi and ran up to hug him. Itachi hugged back, stroking Sasuke's hair. He wished Sasuke would stay like this forever. His eyes softened. Life went by too quickly to be moody all the time._

_Poking him in the forehead, he led him out of his room and they both went into the kitchen. Sasuke immediately started to ramble to his mom._

"—_And we're going to play pirates, and then maybe we will train just like big brother, and then we'll fly kites, and then we'll make cookies, and then we'll watch movies under a tent in the living room, and then—" Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, tuned her ecstatic son out, cutting carrots for the stew. She let him continue his rant about the things they were going to do all in one day, all the while smiling amusedly._

_Sasuke had always been the more rambunctious and outgoing child of the family. He brought joy to the Uchiha manor and his smile was extremely contagious. She knew one day, he was going to be a great ninja, as strong and handsome as his father and as energetic and cheerful as herself. She let her eyes wander over to Itachi._

_Itachi was the exact opposite as his brother. While he was not exactly depressed, he was very moody and quiet. His personality was very much like his father. He even looked more like her husband. His hair was long and silky, bangs hanging dangerously over his eyes. His eyes were always slightly narrowed, pitch black eyes observing those before him. In a way, Mikoto was slightly nervous around him. He gave her this edgy feeling that somehow made him seem like a stone cold killer. She turned her gaze away from him, brow furrowed._

_She really did love him though. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was kind and very polite. He helped her a lot around the house while Fugaku was working. He was also very close to his brother. While it took her days to get a crack of a smile from Itachi, it had taken Sasuke merely 14 seconds. His happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to rub off on the usually stoic Uchiha._

"—_And then we'll play with Mr. Fluffy and Dr. Moo, and then we'll bother Itachi onii-chan, and then—" Mikoto laughed and ruffled her son's hair._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke! That's a mouthful. I'm sure you and your new playmate will have a ball today. But don't you think actually doing those things are better than talking about them?" Sasuke pondered this for a moment. Then he smiled._

"_You're right! I'll have everything set up by the time he gets here!" He ran hurriedly to his room to get ready. Mikoto laughed and turned her attention to Itachi._

_She folded her arms, leaning against the counter. "Just out of slight curiosity, who is this mysterious person who's visiting us?" Itachi smirked._

"_No real mystery I assure you. It is none other than Hiashi Hyuuga himself." Mikoto gasped._

"_Wait! The head leader of the Hyuuga clan? I thought we didn't get along with them…" Itachi just shrugged._

"_We don't. He's not exactly visiting, per say." Mikoto raised an eyebrow. _

_Itachi continued, "He called for an investigation. His wife died 2 days ago and he thinks she was murdered."_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke sat on his bed, legs swinging, as he watched the clock eagerly. Five more minutes until his dad came with his guest. His eyes lit up at all the things him and his new friend were going to do together. _

_Four more minutes. He wondered briefly what his playmate looked like. Perhaps he was shorter than himself?_

_Three minutes._

_Two._

_One…_

_Sasuke whooped with joy and sprang off his bed. Saying a quick bye to his mom and brother, he ran across the long front lawn and raced to meet his dad. When he caught sight of him, he ran all the more faster. Behind him, he saw a very strange man with long dark hair and cold transparent eyes. He was sort of creepy. Finally, he spotted a small figure clutching the strange man's hands. He froze._

_A girl? My playmate is a girl?_

_He stumbled over to his dad. Fugaku gave his son a small pat on the head and began to have a conversation with the other man. Sasuke peeked his head around his dad's legs. His eyes widened._

_Whoever she was, she was the prettiest girl Sasuke had ever seen. Even prettier than his mom. Her hair was fairly short, her bangs falling gracefully over her eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Her eyes…_

_They were a light purple color (there was a perfect crayon color that described the type of purple but Sasuke couldn't remember its name). He felt he could get lost in them forever. The girl stared at him, surprised. She gave a small gasp and hid bashfully behind her father. Sasuke himself was feeling very subconscious at the moment and did the same, blushing against his father's pants._

_Fugaku drew his gaze away from Hiashi and looked down at his son. Sasuke was hiding behind him. His lips turned downwards into a frown. No son of his was going to be cowardly in front of a girl._

"_Sasuke, why don't you show Hinata around?" Sasuke looked up at his father curiously. Hinata? Who's Hinata? His eyes fell back to the beautiful girl hiding and he suddenly realized that was her name. It was a very pretty name. It meant "sunflower", right? Sasuke's eyes glazed over and he looked at her dreamily._

_Sasuke's sunflower…_

"_Ahem. Sasuke." Sasuke blushed, realizing he had begun to daydream. Nodding to his father, he went up to Hiashi and shook his hand cheerfully._

"_Hello, sir! My name is Uchiha Sasuke! I'm very happy to meet you and I hope you enjoy the company of our house!" He flashed Hiashi a bright grin. Itachi had helped him rehearse that line. Something about him being a lady killer…_

_Hiashi stared at the small child. The child was very bubbly. He had not expected Hiashi to bear such a perky child. He shook his hand stiffly._

"_Pleased to meet you as well. I'm sure my daughter will happily enjoy the tour of your house." He stepped to the side and Hinata came into full view. _

_Sasuke began to nervously fiddle in the inside of his shoe. Again, he felt exposed. The girl looked the same, for she was chewing her bottom lip and looking anywhere but him._

"_H-h-hi…" He groaned inwardly. Stupid! Ah! I just said the S word!_

"_H-hi…" She said gently, giving him a shy smile. His heart began to beat erratically. Rubbing the back of his neck, he held his hand out for her to take. Surprisingly, she flinched away and cuddled closer into her body. He gave her a hurt expression. Did she find him mean?_

_He sighed softly. He couldn't disobey his daddy. "Come on…" He grabbed her hand and led her gently towards his house. She blushed and looked away, her steps stumbling. Sasuke fought a heavy blush that was becoming ever more present on his face. Her hands were so warm and so soft. They fit perfectly in his…_

_Itachi watched from afar. His face broke out into a genuine smile. Mikoto caught this and looked to see what was causing such a reaction from him. She broke out into a wide grin._

"_Aaaaaaaaaw! My wittle Sasuke!"_

_

* * *

_

"_This is my room…" Sasuke opened the door for her. Hinata's eyes widened. In the corner of his humongous room stood a racecar bed. She had always wanted those!_

"_A-ah! Y-you have a r-race car bed?" She looked up shyly towards him, poking her fingers together. Sasuke nodded. She went to sit down on it. Sasuke watched with amazement as she grabbed an imaginary steering wheel and began to make soft car noises. He grinned._

_Walking over to her quietly, he sat next to her and began to make car noises as well._

"_Kkkck, this here is your co-car person, Sasuke Uchiha, readying the car for the ultimate and awesomest race car race, over. Kkck." Hinata giggled, pretending to turn the ignition. Sasuke smiled at her. "And over here, we have…Hinata was it? Yes, our lovely (he blushed lightly) Hinata…" He looked up expectantly at her._

"_Hyuuga…"_

"_Er…right! Our lovely Hiiyuugaa Hinata, none other than the racecar driver who is going to win this race!" He pretended to flick on some lights and began to push buttons._

"_Alright then! Let's kick this baby into (Sasuke tried to find the word his brother used while playing with him)…overdrive!" With a loud woot, they were off. _

_

* * *

_

"—_And she rounds the corner, the other race cars eating her dust, and she races across the finish line! She wins!" Sasuke grinned at her and they began to dance and jump all around his bed. Hinata laughed openly, getting used to the boy in front of her. Sasuke blushed. Her laugh sounded like a sweet lullaby._

"…_And my prize…?" Sasuke thought deeply, putting his hands on is chin._

"_Hmm…how about…" He started to jump up and down excitedly. "Three scoops of ice cream for the both of us?" She smiled lightly and nodded._

"_Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Mikoto was in the kitchen, making them sandwiches. Sasuke grabbed at her sleeves._

"_Mommy! Mom! Can me and my new friend get some ice cream?" Mikoto shook her head._

"_Not until you eat your lunch first. I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Sasuke pouted._

"_Aww mom!" But nonetheless, he grabbed two triangle shaped sandwiches and brought it over to where Hinata was currently sitting. He passed one to her. _

"_Thank you…" They began to eat._

_After they finished their meal, Mikoto gave them ice cream as promised and they returned to Sasuke's room._

_There they played all day, becoming closer and closer to one another. Just as planned, they played all the games Sasuke had made for them until finally, it was time for her to go home. She looked sad for some reason._

_Hiashi was waiting for his daughter to say her goodbyes. Sasuke smiled shyly at her._

"_Will you be able to play with me again?" Hinata didn't answer. Her father had said that once he was done here, they weren't coming back again. Something about not liking Uchihas. She looked up at Sasuke. How could he not like Sasuke, though? He was the nicest and cheerful person she had ever met. She blushed lightly. Plus, he was very cute._

_She ran up to hug him, grabbing his shirt tightly. Sasuke hugged her back, slightly confused but overly joyful._

"_Promise you'll remember me…?" Sasuke stood frozen for a moment. Did that mean she wasn't coming back? He looked dejectedly at the ground._

"…_I promise…" She smiled in his shirt. Saying goodbye, she kissed him on the cheek and left with her father._

_Sasuke stood there, unmoving. Still in shock, he put a hand on his cheek. His face began to burn up._

_She…kissed me…_

_His happiness was soon lived short. Silent tears cascaded down his face. Running to Itachi, he cried quietly in his arms. Itachi knew what was happening and stroked Sasuke's back, letting him cry into his shirt._

_Hinata wasn't coming back._

_

* * *

_

_Four years later…_

Sasuke scowled openly in the classroom, annoyed by all the creepy fangirls clinging on his arm. He glared at all of them, feeling sick to his stomach. They should spend more time training to get stronger than ogle at him with goo goo eyes. He sighed and absently flipped a pencil back and forth.

_Hmph. Females. Can't stand the lot of them._

One female had the nerve to actually get in his face and play with his hair. He slapped her hand away and glared irritably at the girl. He figured right off that she would be annoying. Bubblegum pink hair, a short frilly pink dress, and pink manicured nails to match her overall appearance. He groaned inwardly.

This girl practically defined annoying.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she chirped up cheerfully. His eye twitched. He's only been in the classroom 10 minutes and she was already putting 'kun' to his name.

"Hn." She seemed unperturbed by his lack of words and only giggled.

"Aaaw, Sasuke-kun! I never knew you were so shy!" She gave him what she thought was a flirtatious wink. Sasuke grimaced.

_The hell? Why the hell are nine year old girls flirting already?_

He sighed and decided he had had enough of looking at her face. He brought his gaze towards the window and looked out it longingly. School was way too easy. He should be spending his time training. His eyes narrowed.

Training for revenge.

Iruka finally arrived, hair looking slightly frazzled. He was holding by the collar none other than the village idiot and prankster.

Naruto. Sasuke looked at the small boy with disinterest.

_Hn. He's always trying to start something with me. Don't know why. Never really associated with him anyway. _

His eyes softened slightly.

_Got hand it to him, though. He has guts trying to pick a fight with me._

Iruka clapped his hands together. "Alright class! Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with _certain _matters." He shot a small glare to Naruto who stuck his tongue out in retort. "Anyways, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Umino Iruka and I'm pleased to be your new teacher." He gave the class a warm smile that class gave back in return. Well, with the exception of Sasuke.

"Now, I would like each and every student to come up to the class and introduce themselves." Instantly, arms raised high to the heavens and frantic waving began to take place. Naruto, of course, was the most frantic and immediately caught Iruka's attention. Iruka smiled at the eager boy and pointed to him.

"Alright! Listen up, people! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and don't you forget it! I love miso ramen, I hate bastards (Iruka's eye twitched at the language), and I'm going to be Hokage! No, scratch that! I'm gonna be the greatest shinobi and Hokage Konoha has ever seen! Dattebayo!" With that he sat back in his seat, ignoring the annoyed glares directed at him. Iruka cleared his throat and began pointing to random students.

After a few introductions, his finger pointed to the pink haired girl. She stood up abruptly, arms intentionally rubbing with Sasuke's. Face scrunched up in disgust, he yanked his arm away from hers and scooted closer to the window.

"Hi, fellow classmates! I'm Haruno Sakura! I want to become a great shinobi, I like flowers and movies, and I like…" He gaze lingered over to Sasuke. He scowled at her. She instantly blushed and began to squeal. Iruka sweat dropped as the girl sat down.

"Um…okay…Well, we've almost heard from the whole class. Key word is almost. Sasuke, why don't you introduce yourself?" Sasuke glared at his snickering teacher and stood up.

Immediately, the girls began to sigh dreamily and leaned in closer to see what he would say.

"Hn. My name's already been said. It's Uchiha Sasuke, just in case if we have any idiots in this class." He smirked at Naruto, who glared hatefully at him. "I like to train and that's about it. I hate annoying people." With that, he sat down. Iruka frowned at him.

"Hmm. Well that's…nice. What do you want to be or do in your future?" Sasuke glared at him.

"That is none of your concern," he growled. He directed his eyes once more towards the window. Iruka sighed.

Suddenly, the classroom door banged open. A young and petite girl stood in the doorway, chest heaving up and down.

"H-hai! S-sorry I-I'm late!" She bowed respectfully at Iruka, face flaming.

Iruka laughed lightly and waved his hand. "It's perfectly fine. We haven't even started the lesson yet." The girl gave a sigh of relief.

"Since you're in the front of the class, why don't you introduce yourself?" The strange girl blushed.

"U-um okay…M-my n-name is H-H-Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like to r-read, I d-d-don't like oranges, and I w-w-want t-to impress m-my father w-when I grow u-up…" She spoke very softly, barely audible for the whole class to hear. Sasuke, who had been glaring silently out the window, turned his head towards her direction when he heard the last line.

'_I want to impress my father'…_

As the lesson went on, Sasuke paid no attention and only pondered over the Hyuuga's words. And more importantly, he found himself thinking about said Hyuuga.

* * *

BRING! The bell had sounded. The children practically flew out of the hot classroom. Naruto, of course, was in the lead. The only ones still in the classroom were Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura immediately latched onto his arm as he tried to arrange his books in his backpack.

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't we do homework together?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and jerked his arm out of her evil hands.

"No." He went back to his backpack. Sakura stood there, stunned. No one had turned her down before. Smiling weakly, she proposed another time they could do homework and swiftly left the room. She sent a rather icy glare in Hinata's direction, daring her to do anything with him while she wasn't around.

_**You sit there in your heartache**_

_**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**_

_**To save you from your old ways**_

Hinata shivered and pulled her books closer to her chest. She hated upsetting people, but somehow it seemed she made it so easy. She sighed, fumbling with her huge books.

_**You play forgiveness**_

_**Watch it now**_

_**Here he comes**_

"Hn." She gasped and snapped her head up. The village heartthrob and ice prince stood above her. His usual glare was now nothing but a slightly bored expression. Hands stuffed in pockets, he seemed still slightly irritated.

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_

"H-Hi…" She squeaked. Blushing, she lowered her head and went back to fumbling with heavy books. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the peculiar girl.

_She's so strange…from the way she acts, to the color of her eyes…_

Not that he really had a problem with her eyes. They were very pretty. But extremely rare, even for a Hyuuga. Strange. Different.

He sighed and put down his backpack. It looked like she needed help with her books.

"Hn. Need a hand?" Hinata looked up surprised by him. He was usually quiet and uninterested with the people around him. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_Then why is he talking to me…_

_**But he talks like a gentleman**_

Still confused, she took his hand and used his support to stand up. He gave her an annoyed glare. She cocked her head slightly, still confused. He did ask her if she needed a hand after all. His eyes twitched.

"…Well?"

She fidgeted. "W-well w-what?"

"…Didn't you need a hand with your books?"

She blushed furiously. "O-Oh!" Embarrassed, she ducked her head under the table and began picking up her books.

_I'm so stupid!_

_**Like you imagined when you**_

Sasuke watched her weird antics while smirking amusedly.

_It's nice to know that at least one of the girls in my class is not a fangirl…_

_**Were young**_

_**

* * *

**_

Months passed by and the Uchiha found himself more and more interested in the girl he hadn't talked to since the first day of school. At first, he thought that maybe she was just a waste of his time. Or maybe she was boring and dull. That was, until he began to follow her.

Soon enough, every day after school, he followed her silently along the trees. He began to notice small details about her, like when she was nervous she chewed on her bottom lip and walked a lot slower home. When she was happy, she would add a small skip in her step and unconsciously give the people around her small smiles.

Sasuke groaned and banged his head on his desk. _Why is she so intriguing? _

_And why do I get strange feelings around her?_

He frowned. It almost was as if he had felt these feelings about her before. Like it was commonly natural to like the shy and introverted Hyuuga. He paled.

_No…not like…I can't possibly like her…she's just interesting, that's all…_

He lurked behind her, sticking to the shadows. Suddenly, a bunch of trouble making boys jumped from out of the bushes. The quickly huddled around the obviously terrified Hinata.

"Hey cutie. Wanna be friends?"

"Haha! As if! She's as cute as a button! We should be more than friends!"

"Or just friends with benefits."

Sasuke growled and clenched his fists tightly. Their stupid faces glinted with promised glee. He had to save her. He _wanted _to save her. But how?

Suddenly, he had an idea. She liked the dobe, right? Something twisted in his chest at the revelation but he ignored it. Using ninjutsu, he burst out into the open and kicked down two of the guys.

He was disguised as Naruto. With that, he began beating the crap out of the guys that tried to harm Hinata. She looked at him with wide eyes.

He stopped his hand movements and gave her a small smile. Glaring at the boy in front of him, he released his hold on him and watched him run off with his friends.

"Hey Hyuu-…Hinata-chan." He smiled cheerfully at her trying to keep on the classic Naruto act. She stared at him, wide eyed.

"U…you…I…S-…" Sasuke stared at her confusedly. Slowly, he looked down at his disguise.

He wasn't Naruto. Just himself. His face heated up brighter than a tomato.

"Um…um…" He began to fumble with his words. She still stared at him, stunned.

"U-um…Sasuke-san…have you been following me?"

That did it. He tried to find an excuse hurriedly.

"Hn. Me? Why would I follow such a girl as you? I'd rather date Sakura than follow you around. You're so dull." He turned away from her and began walking. Hinata's eyes filled with tears. Bowing her head, she trudged slowly to the Hyuuga mansion, her feet dragging along the road. Sasuke looked back and noticed this. That only meant one thing.

She was sad.

Still, he did not stop her. He continued his way home, feeling guilty with ever step he took. He couldn't take back what he said. The more he believed it, the better.

Then that would mean no more weird thoughts of Hinata.

After that incident, he did not speak to her. But he still followed her. Watching her every move with interest.

Longing for something he had unintentionally pushed away.

Love.

* * *

_Present…_

Sasuke looked up at the starry sky. He smirked sadly to himself.

Because of his mistake, now he was paying the price.

* * *

**When You Were Young by The Killers.**

Ugh! Finally done with this chap! DX

It was supposed to be a lot longer, but I'm too lazy :/

Ugh, Sasuke is so overdramatic! But that's why in the next few chapters, he's gonna turn his whole attitude around.

Review please.


	4. Man Up

Sasuke slept, his chest moving up and down gently as he nuzzled closer into the blankets. Everything was quiet. The doors were locked, the curtains were closed, and the room smelled like fresh mint. Sasuke was in harmony, nothing bothering him with only his dreamless sleep and the warmth of his blankets. All was well with the world.

_I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!_

_I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!_

"Gah!" Sasuke pulled up immediately, blankets askew on the ground and eyes widening in shock. Slowly, he turned to the source of this entire ruckus. He glared. A person holding an Ipod smiled back.

"Ollo."

"Naruto!" He leapt out of bed and chased the blonde knucklehead down, muttering colorful curses while doing so.

"Now now Sasu. Would you talk to your mother with that sort of language?"

"Shut the hell up, dobe! Get your ass back here!"

Finally, Sasuke managed to tackle his blonde friend and beat him with a pillow.

"Idiot! I was sleeping!" Naruto laughed and grabbed at the pillow.

"Yeah. At like 3 in the afternoon. What a waste of a day, teme!" Sasuke scowled and hit him one last time before stomping off angrily back to his room and throwing the covers over his head. Naruto skipped after him, grinning from ear to ear with his hands behind his head.

"Teme, you're so boring." Silence.

"Come on, it's been weeks. Let's go out into the world. We're not vampires." Snort.

"I'm glad you agree, now let's go." Roll eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto smacked the blue lump in exasperation. "I'm tired of this one-sided conversation. Let's go! Up and at 'em, princess!" Sasuke groaned and turned to glare at Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dumbass."

"Chicken shit."

Sasuke chuckled. Sighing, he got out of bed and went to go change. Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke disappeared into the other room.

_It's been a month since Kiba and Hinata have been together. I'm glad Sasuke isn't depressed over it. _He frowned. _Wish I could say the same for me and Sakura. But of course, she finds a way to keep my baby away from me._ Naruto scowled darkly.

Just then Sasuke came back into the room. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest and some baggy black cargo pants. Putting some earphones on, he grabbed his Ipod and looked up at Naruto expectantly.

"Hn. Ready to go?"

Naruto smirked. "Always." They walked into the sunshine.

* * *

They decided to go to Konoha's small creek near the forest. Naruto plumped himself down on the soft dewy grass and stared up happily at the clear blue sky. Sasuke sat silently down next to him, knees tight against his chest.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sasuke winced. He was never one to talk about his feelings.

"…Fine." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Does it bother you when you see them together?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Not really." This caught Naruto by surprise.

"Oh? Why?"

"It's not going to last."

Naruto stared thoughtfully up at the sky. Silence stretched between the two.

Finally, Naruto spoke. "…I think you should do something, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto sounded pretty serious. He snorted. "Hn. And what? Proclaim my never-ending love to her like some weird stalker?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well sitting here and watching them snog isn't going to do anything either." Sasuke stayed silent.

Naruto went on. "I think you need to at least build a connection with Hinata. That way, even if you can't be with her, you can at least be her friend and sort of be there for her. Then, you won't feel as if you don't exist in her life."

"I don't."

"Well then make yourself present." Naruto was getting irritated. He was tired of Sasuke's pansy attitude and being afraid of being rejected. "Jesus, teme. Your acting like some scared little school girl who forgot to tie her shoes. Grow some backbone and talk to the freaking girl."

"…I can't." Sasuke looked shamefully at the creek.

"Well why the hell not?"

"I'm afraid of being re—"

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "Hinata isn't going to go all Cruella Deville on you! Take a chance, man!"

"But what if I screw up?"

Naruto was about to retort but then abruptly closed his mouth. He looked at Sasuke, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke fidgeted. "…I'm saying…what if I become her friend…and I become unable to control myself?" Naruto relaxed with realization.

"She wouldn't hold it against you."

"Her father and cousin might." Naruto flinched.

"That's a totally different matter."

"And I would like to go to a totally different subject. Is Sakura still being an inconsiderate bitch?"

Naruto glared at him. "Don't call her that." Sasuke gave him an 'Are you serious' look.

"…And yes, she is acting like one." Sasuke laughed lightly. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oi, Naruto! Sasuke!" Both tensed hearing their names being called from…

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Ino smiled warmly down at them. Shikamaru stood by her side, scowling slightly as there were no clouds in the sky. Naruto's mouth stood agape and Sasuke rose an eyebrow in suspicion. They both thought the same line of thought.

'_Shouldn't they hate us right about now?'_

"Well? What are you guys doing out here? Shikamaru and I were taking a walk." Ino flipped her hair back and put a clip in the front to keep it out of her face.

"U-um…" Naruto stammered like an idiot. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Just relaxing." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to emphasize his point. Ino nodded and Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"Hm. Mind if we join you? We were supposed to meet up with Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Sakura…" At this Naruto flinched and flickered his gaze away to the steady flowing water. Shikamaru noticed this and smirked.

"…but it's too troublesome." With that, he sat down next to Sasuke and watched the blue sky. Ino rolled down next to Naruto and began chatting away with the blonde. Naruto could only nod and shake his head in amazement as the platinum blonde went on, wondering when she was going to suddenly latch onto his throat and strangle him. Ino watched him awkwardly shift away.

_Hmmm. He must think I want to kill him for killing my teammate…_

Sasuke turned his head to the pair from time to time. He was curious as to why Ino was so friendly with Naruto. Suddenly, her animated chatting stopped and she looked softly at the yellow haired ninja.

"…You know I don't blame you for what you did, right?" Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke looked up, surprised. Shikamaru only opened one lazy eye before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I can't say I blame you either. You're no more a criminal than Sakura is and she caused you to go into such a rage." With that, he turned away. Naruto glanced back and forth between the two of them and looked sadly at the ground.

"I appreciate your forgiveness, but I'm still to blame. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I mean…." His shoulders began to shake while tears swelled in his eyes. "I killed someone. Killed your best friend. Killed the only motherly figure to me. Heck, I killed half the village. I deserve to be punished." Sobs escaped him and he brought his knees closer to him.

"Damn that stupid fox. Damn Kyuubi. Damn him to hell!" He growled angrily and stomped off away from the creek. Sasuke got up, alarmed.

"Naruto! Watch your temper!" _Shit, one more false move and the council will be on both our asses!_ He made a move to run after him but was stopped by surprisingly Ino.

"Don't worry. I'll get him." She followed after the blonde. Shikamaru, still looking up at the sky, sighed and said it was time for him to go home. Sasuke was suspicious that he didn't seem alarmed by Naruto's anger.

"Well? Aren't you going to make sure your teammate doesn't get hurt?" He glared at the lazy genius. Shikamaru only waved him off lazily while yawning.

"Naw. Too troublesome. Besides, Naruto's not going to hurt her. Trust me. Let him cool off and go find something to do." He waved at the Uchiha and went on his way. Sasuke stared at his retreating back, surprised at his words. Shaking his head, he decided to follow them for good measure and went into the village.

* * *

Naruto sat in an alleyway, trying to recover his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned against the side of a building.

_Damn. Shouldn't have overreacted like that… _He chuckled weakly. His erratic breathing became more stable until it was finally back to normal. His chest heaved up and down gently.

By this time, Ino had caught up with him. She gasped for breath.

"Jesus! *wheeze* Why the *cough* hell are you *gasp* so fast?" She pouted. Naruto shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Does Yellow Flash mean anything at all?"

"Nada."

"Never mind then." Ino merely shook her head. Silently, she sat down next to Naruto. They didn't say anything for a while.

"…"

"…"

"…You know…" Naruto waited for her to go on.

"…You're not a bad person Naruto." She sent him a heartbroken smile. "Chouji would have wanted to die trying to fight you, one of the strongest of our generation." Naruto looked solemnly at the ground.

"…He was my teammate and my brother. Not by birth, but in my heart he will always be my brother." She brought her knees close to her. "Whenever I was feeling down, he would always buy an extra bag of chips and share them with me, all the while trying to tell jokes." She chuckled. "Of course, all of his jokes were terrible but hey at least he tried."

She looked back at Naruto. "When I found out he died in battle, I hated you." Naruto bristled, hurt by her words.

"But I only just realized something. It wasn't Naruto I hated. It was Kyuubi. The village influenced me to hate you, but in reality, I can only hate the monster inside you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. "You're not a monster, Naruto. You didn't kill Chouji. The demon inside you did that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Naruto stared at her, shocked. Could he be hearing correctly? Was Ino actually…forgiving him? Sakura's best friend? His insides went cold just thinking about her. He looked at the ground sadly. She still hated his guts…

Ino saw through his conflicting emotions and immediately let go of his hands. She didn't need to confuse him. She sighed and stood up. "Think it over, okay?" She began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Ino turned around. Naruto was sprawled in a dramatic pose with huge eyes and a gaping mouth. She stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"…?" Ino looked dumbfounded at him.

She gave him a WTF look. "…Care to repeat that?"

"I said…tomorrow, do you want to go get some ramen with me?" He smiled. "Just to catch up on…stuff." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Like what? Gossip?"

"Um. Sure. "

Ino grinned. "I'd like that." With that she left. Naruto stared at where she had been, impressed over the whole situation.

"Naruto you dog you!" Naruto gasped. Quickly, he turned to the source of noise.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"How long have you been there?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Temeeeee, "Naruto whined.

"Hn. Fine. I was here the whole time." Naruto growled.

"Damn you…"

"Right back atcha. And who knew you'd fall so quickly for another girl?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"T-Teme! It's not like that!"

Sasuke raised a cocky brow. "Oh? Is that why you guys have a date?" Naruto's blush darkened.

"Bastard! It's a friendly outing!"

"Date."

"Outing!"

"Date."

"Outing!"

"Date."

"Hinata!" Naruto pointed behind Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now that's just low."

"No! I mean Hinata!" Naruto still pointed behind Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, that's like the oldest trick in the book. If you think I'm falling for that, you're more stupid than I–"

"N-Naruto? S-S-Sasuke?" Sasuke's smirk faltered. Slowly, he turned around.

"…Thought…" He grumbled.

Hinata was looking confusedly between the two, wondering why her name had come up. Sasuke tried and failed miserably to hide his small blush. She looked extremely cute in her phase of puzzlement. Naruto scowled at the person next to Hinata. If you could say next to her. Kiba looked like he was practically glued to her waist. He smirked at both of them.

"Wassup, my big dogs?" He raised his hand for a high five. Naruto glared coldly at him. Sasuke thought it was best to ignore him. He instead stared at Hinata from the corners of his eyes. She had her head lowered and was smiling softly. His gaze softened.

_Who knew one girl could affect me like this…_

"Hello, Hinata!" Naruto grinned at her. His grin faded as he refocused on Kiba.

"Kiba."

Kiba nodded tensely. "Kyuu—oh excuse me. Naruto, "he sneered. Naruto glared angrily at him. Kiba turned to smirk at Sasuke and brought Hinata closer to his body, earning a shy gasp from her. Sasuke glared.

"Uchiha."

"Inuzuka." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What brings you out of your shell this fine day?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Gotta stay social." Kiba snorted. Hinata smiled nervously at him. Sasuke frowned at this.

_Why can't she act normally around me?_ He decided to take on a different approach.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata shrunk back, surprised and slightly intimidated.

"O-oh. H-Hi Sasuke…" Kiba smirked, satisfied at her personality around the Uchiha.

Sasuke decided to converse a little more. "How are things?" Hinata gave him a slight smile.

"G-Good…"

"…Hn…that's good that you're good….I'm good too…" He groaned. _How many times can a person say groan? _Naruto grinned beside him.

Kiba waved a dismissive hand at him. "Meh. She's always _good_ (he flashed Hinata a suggestive wink which she blushed at) around me." Naruto gave him a disgusted look.

"Whoa dude. TMI, man. TMI."

Sasuke shot him a look of desperation. "You guys haven't really done…_that…"_ Hinata blushed darkly.

"…Have you…?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Kiba smirked and breathed into Hinata's neck. He sent the Uchiha a sly wink.

"Who wants ta know?"

"K-Kiba!" Hinata swatted him on the arm, pouting cutely.

"Heehee. Nah, sorry perverted Uchiha. Haven't gotten that far…" His smirk grew wider. "Yet."

"K-KIBA!" Hinata buried her face in his jacket.

"What? It's true!"

Naruto glared darkly at him. Angrily, he turned away.

"I'm sorry but I must go. I indeed enjoyed the conversation on finding out who's banging who, "he whispered to Sasuke. "But I know you're not enjoying it. So do something about it before I strangle the ass whole of a mutt." Hands stuffed irritably in pockets, Naruto stomped away. Sasuke sighed.

"Hn. I think you've traumatized my friend. It's time for me to take my leave as well." He gave them both polite nods. Hinata turned her head to give him a shy smile.

"U-Um okay, S-Sasuke. I h-hope to c-c-catch up with you la—mmph!" She was cut off by a pair of lips. Kiba kissed her hungrily, sending glances here and there to the momentarily caught off guard Uchiha.

Sasuke clenched his fists together.

_**I shouldn't love you, but I want to**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away…**_

He watched his first love make out in front of him. It hurt. He sucked in a breath. He had taught himself how to deal with it. _Just ignore them._

"I'll be going then…" He mumbled. He knew the couple didn't hear him.

_**I shouldn't love you, but I want to**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

He walked away from them, occasionally giving quick glances at the pair. They still were locked at the lips, kissing away passionately. Somehow, this reminded Sasuke of something….like a far off memory…

He froze.

_**And I don't know**_

The movie he had watched as a genin. He gulped. The guy had watched his only love kiss another man, knowing he had lost his chance with her and would probably never love again.

Naruto. He had found out Sakura, the apple of his eye, was cheating on him with many others and was slowly pushed into madness.

He glared hard at them, teeth clenched and fingernails digging into his palms.

_**How to be fine when I'm not**_

"Hinata." He walked up to the two lovebirds, his feet picking up pace with each footstep he took.

' _Sitting there and watching them snog isn't going to do anything.'_

' _Make yourself present.'_

_**Cause I don't know**_

"Hinata." Sasuke was jogging to them. Jogging faster. Running.

'_Grow some backbone!'_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

"Hinata!" He broke in between them.

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feelings taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

Kiba and Hinata stared at him, shocked. He gazed down determinately at her. He wasn't going to stand around and watch from the distance anymore. It was time to intervene. He was going to fight for her. He glared at the person behind him.

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

Kiba definitely wasn't going to take Hinata away from him!

"Hinata, "Sasuke stated calmly. "I remember clearly you taking up my proposition to get to know each other better. Would you like to start tomorrow?" Kiba's eyes widened.

_I-I don't believe it! Is he-_

"U-Um. O-Oh!" Hinata had thought he was kidding. Though it was very unlikely Uchihas could kid….She smiled happily at Sasuke. "S-Sure! What time?" Sasuke smirked down at her.

_**Thought you should know I tried my best to let go of you**_

"How about 10 o clock?"

Kiba scowled. "How about never?" Hinata smacked Kiba lightly against the arm and nodded shyly at Sasuke.

"T-That sounds good." He smiled softly from beneath his bangs.

"Hn."

_**But I don't want to**_

"I'll pick you up at your house. It's at the Hyuuga Estates on the east side of Konoha on Bailway Ave, right?" Hinata nodded. Then she stiffened.

"H-How do you know w-w-where I live?" Sasuke froze and blushed from beneath his bangs.

"Uhhhh….Internet?" He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly. Still confused, she merely shrugged and smiled at him.

"Okay. See y-you tomorrow, S-Sasuke." He turned around and waved back at them (well to Hinata anyways) and walked over to the ramen shop, knowing Naruto was probably there.

"Hn. Bye."

_**Just gotta say it all before I go **_

As Kiba and Hinata walked away, Kiba decided to send one last glare to the Uchiha. How dare he try to steal away Hinata! He was met with a shocking image.

Sasuke was giving him the middle finger, smirking widely. Kiba's glare darkened.

_If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he shall get. _He stomped off.

_**Just so you know**_

_**

* * *

**_

FINALLY. Lol school is troublesome. Society desperately needs to come up with a chip of information to plant into our brains. xD

Review please!


End file.
